minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Village
A village is a group of randomly-generated buildings in the overworld, where villagers naturally spawn. Mechanics Villages generate naturally in plains, savanna, taiga, and desert biomes. Villages can also generate naturally in ice plains and cold taiga biomes in Bedrock Edition. A village's layout and style of structures are determined by the biome at the northwest corner of the village well (defaulting to "plains" if it's not one of the other biomes). There is a 2% chance of villages generating as zombie villages. In these villages, all generated villagers are instead zombie villagers (they will not despawn, but they have no special resistance to sunlight), and all doors and torches are missing. If a village has more than 15 villagers, and at least 21 doors (even player created ones), there is a chance that an Iron Golem will spawn within it. In some cases, a village generates a well and nothing else, this is usually more common on the console versions. Each village also has a center. It is found in the center of the village, where villagers mostly wander. The center can also change by where doors are placed. If a door is placed 66 or more blocks away, a new village is created, but if it is less then 66 blocks away, it counts as a new house to the village, and the center is recalculated. This may also affect where the villagers wander. Upon world generation, the village always starts off with a well, then it creates roads, and paths, along with buildings and their respective villager type. However though, the Well is what determines the actual biome it is in, so if a well generates in a river in the desert area, it will still be a plains village regardless of any other biome the boundaries spread to. At midnight, if there are at least 20 villagers and 10 or more doors, there is a 10% chance that a zombie siege will occur (so long as the player is in the village). Also, sieges can occur on mushroom islands and can happen regardless of lighting. Spawning in 1.14 In the Village and Pillage update, new village layouts are planned to spawn in the same place the old village layouts spawned using the same world seed from 1.14. (this has been tested using third party tools and the game itself, and is only tested using the large biomes world generation setting). The new 1.14 villages were made to be dependent on the biome. The structures are different, the blocks are different, etc. New village types are also planned such as Jungle Villages and Swamp Villages. The /locate command can be used to locate villages, but it may not be as reliable as third party tools. Variants Plains Consists of oak wood planks, logs, doors, fences, and cobblestone. Generally the most common type. Now has a new design as of Snapshot 18w48a (1.14). Desert Consists of sandstone, and smooth sandstone, but uses oak doors and fences and uses sandstone paths. Savanna Consists of acacia logs, planks, fences, and doors. There is no cobblestone in general (with the exception of the church and blacksmith), but in the Pocket Edition, it looks like the plains build, except all wood is replaced with acacia. Taiga Consists of spruce wood, and has spruce doors. Like the savanna, taiga villages are very rare to find, and villages in the snow biome have the same texture as taiga biome, but covered with snow. Features Note: Many of these can be replaced in future updates. *'Wood huts' are made of logs, wooden planks, cobblestone, and dirt, with glass panes for windows. Some also have fenced balconies on their roofs. The desert villages have sand, sandstone and sandstone stairs in the huts and houses. 1 farmer spawns per building. *'Small Houses' generate on a 3x3 cobblestone floor. They have a 50% chance to have a balcony on top. Strangely though, they do not generate with doors. 1 farmer spawns per building. *'Large Houses' are made out of the same materials as wood huts and small houses, but are much larger in size, and are made in an "L" shape. In the pocket edition, large houses in the snow biomes will have a chest in the back which contains vegetation. 2 farmers spawn per building. *'Butcher's shops' have wooden stairs as benches, pressure plate/fence tables, and a double slab counter. They also have fenced-off backyards. 1 butcher villager and 1 villager with a random profession spawn per building. In the Pocket edition, 2 butchers spawn instead. *'Libraries' have Bookshelves, a Crafting Table, and pressure plates/fence tables. One librarian spawns per building. *'Farms' are made of logs, Water, and dirt; and may contain wheat, carrots, potatoes, and beetroot. They tend to have farmers occupying the farm, planting new crops during the day. *'Wells' are 4×10×4 in size. They are made of cobblestone and wooden fences and have a 2×2 hole in the middle filled with water. *'Blacksmiths' (also known as Forges) are made out of cobblestone, iron bars, and furnaces. They also contain a 2x1x1 pool of lava. Forges have a small "work room" located at the back which contains a chest with loot inside. The loot often includes ingots, iron armor, bread, diamonds and other valuable items. They don't, however, include anvils because of their massive value in iron, and instead, there is a double stone slab. If a door is added, villagers will gather on the porch rather than in the safe room. 1 blacksmith spawns per building. *'Churches' are made of cobblestone with a small three-story tower with a Ladder. 1 priest spawns per building. *'Lamp posts' are made of stacked fences and black wool with one Torch on each side, but not on the top. *'Roads' connect most of the buildings together grass paths, sandstone (in deserts), or wood planks (if the road goes over a body of water). *'Iron golems' serve to protect villagers from hostile mobs. They only spawn if a village is large enough, containing 15 or more villagers and at least 21 valid doors. *The amount of structures within villages often varies. There can be churches, blacksmiths, libraries, taverns, and three large homes. The librarian villagers live in a library, the farmer villagers live in shacks, farmers can also live in houses and huts, the blacksmith villagers live in forges and the priest villagers live in churches. *Each player has a reputation in a village. It begins at 0 and it can be increased by trading with villagers. The reputation level is decreased if a villager or iron golem is harmed. If the reputation level of a certain Player reaches -15, the iron golems of the village will become hostile to that player and will attack as soon as they see the player. History Trivia *Villagers do not rebuild anything if parts of their village are damaged or destroyed. *For some reason, in superflat worlds, some parts of village buildings are covered in darkness at times. *Villages generate more often in superflat worlds than in normal worlds. They are also considerably bigger. *Hordes of zombies have been known to siege large villages, killing villagers or turning them into zombie villagers (in normal or hard difficulty mode). *Villages often spawn with roads out of place, or even in a ravine or river, on rare occasions. *Some more village seeds include "Village", "gimmeavillage", "Lost", "North Carolina" and "gimmeabreak". *In the tutorial world for PS3, a well for a village can be found with no village. *On rare occasions, a player may encounter a village hut on a hill and a villager at the bottom of the hill, who cannot reach the hut because it's too steep. Creating "stairs" out of blocks may lead to the villager in question going up the stairs and enter the hut. *Villages can spawn in "amplified" world. However, some of the buildings may be partially-buried underground, blocking the door, which traps any villagers inside. Digging the doorway out will often result in the trapped villagers immediately exiting the building. *In Minecraft Beta 1.8-pre1, a player found a gigantic village next to their spawn. The map is on the Minecraft Forums for others to download. *Sometimes lamp posts will spawn next to a house and only have 3 torches on it. *If a village spawns in a sea, the houses will be really tall, and the villagers will be trapped inside them. *Sometimes, one can find flowers that have dropped as items, as well as seeds on village roads after the world is generated and a player spawned close to a village. *Villages can be exploited as a readily available source of food because the work of creating the farms is already done. *In 1.14, If a player walks into a village with the Bad Omen effect (after killing an illager patrol leader), a Raid will occur. The difficulty of the raid depends on the strength of the Bad Omens effect. Gallery Category:Environment Category:Naturally Generated Structures Category:Overworld